Adventures in Dragonsitting: Governor Denning
by StBridget
Summary: When a hostage crisis arises, Governor Denning is the only one available to watch Matt. Being a governor and watching a dragon are not compatible. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Steve and Danny were on their way to work when they got the news. Matt was snoozing in his carrier while the two men engaged in their usual bickering. It promised to be a slow day, so Steve and Danny were bringing Matt in to see his auntie and uncles.

Then the scanner crackled to life. "Hostage situation at the Iolani Palace. All units respond!"

"Shit!" Steve hit the lights and siren while Danny took a gamble and hit speed dial for Chin. "What's up?" he asked when the man aswered.

"Armed gunmen at all the exits. They've got us barricaded in. No word yet where the gunmen have set up their command post."

"Okay, man, hang in there. We're on our way." Just then, Steve's phone rang. "Belay that. It's the governor. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Danny answered Steve's phone. "Detective Williams. Yeah, we heard. We're on our way now. Okay, we'll see you at your office in five." Danny hung up and turned to Steve. "The governor wants to brief us first."

"Right." Steve made a screeching turn and headed towards the Governor's office. Matt started wailing in the back seat. Danny looked back in horror.

"Shit, Steve, we have Matt with us!"

"He's just going to have to come along," Steve said grimly, hands tight on the wheel.

"Steven! I am not taking my child into a hostage situation!"

"We'll leave him with the governor," Steve said. "Maybe his secretary can watch him."

"That is a supremely bad idea!"

"Do you have another one?"

Danny had to admit he didn't.

Steve pulled up at the governor's office, screeching to a stop. He leaped out of the car and started charging in. "Steve, the baby!" Danny called after him.

"No time!" Steve called over his shoulder.

Danny muttered about Neanderthals with no sense of family responsibility. He lifted Matt out of his carrier and rocked him soothingly, then picked up the carrier and carried both into the building.

Steve was already deep in conversation with the governor when Danny got to his office. Governor Denning broke off what he was staying to stare at the infant in Danny's arms. "What is that?"

"This," Danny replied, trying to keep the snark out of his voice (after all, the governor was his boss), "is my—our—son, Matthew John McGarrett-Williams. Matt, say hi to Governor Denning."

Matt gurgled. The governor just continued to stare. "You can't bring a child in here."

"We were taking him to work as it was supposed to be a slow day," Steve explained. "This was an emergency, so we had no choice but to bring him. We were hoping your secretary could look after him."

"Negative," the governor replied. "I sent all nonessential personnel home in light of the situation."

"Then you'll just have to watch him," Steve said decisively.

"Steve!" Danny protested, "You cannot expect the governor of Hawaii to look after our child!"

"Who else is going to look after him?" Steve countered.

"Commander McGarrett is right," the governor broke in. "He'll have to stay here. You two get to the palace."

Steve rushed out. Danny settled Matt in his carrier and cooed at him to be a good boy for Governor Denning. Matt burbled back agreeably. Danny set the carrier on the corner of Denning's desk and left.

Governor Denning pondered Matt. The infant seemed happy enough. He was currently trying to get his toes in his mouth. The governor decided that was an innocuous enough pastime and decided to do paperwork. He'd forgotten about Matt until a small, purple form appeared on top of the paperwork. "Mrrp?"

Denning was taken aback. He knew Danny was a dragon, and he had his suspicions about Steve. He knew Danny was Matt's biological father (and he had his suspicions about the mysterious surrogate who'd supposedly carried Matt—the timing of the paternity leave and Danny's relegation to desk duty in the months before were quite a coincidence). It stood to reason Matt was a dragon. He just hadn't expected to actually see him in dragon form.

Denning realized he'd been staring too long when Matt lost interest and turned his attention to the paperwork on the governor's desk. He lifted the document on top with his claw and started chewing on it.

Denning grabbed at the paper, only succeeding in ripping it and leaving Matt chewing on a large chunk. "Stop that right now," Denning said sternly.

Matt stopped chewing and looked at him. "Mrrp?"

"In your carrier. Now."

Matt reluctantly padded back to his carrier and curled up. "In human form," Denning ordered in his firmest voice. Matt just stared at him with big, blue eyes. Denning decided that was as good as he was going to get. "Stay. Don't move. And don't eat anything!"

Just then his intercom buzzed. "Sir, the press conference is ready to begin," the voice of his press secretary said.

"You're all set to conference me in?"

"Yes, sir, conferencing you in now."

The governor picked up his phone to begin the press conference, grateful he'd decided to do it by phone. He had no idea what he'd do with Matt during it, and there was no way he could explain the presence of a baby dragon. Sure, dragons existed, but not everyone knew it, or believed it to be more than a myth if they did. They didn't need to be confronted with the evidence.

The governor fielded questions from the press while Matt watched him from his carrier. After a few minutes, he wandered over to the phone. Denning glared at him and pointed at the carrier, but Matt paid no attention. He stared curiously and the handset, then bit off the earpiece and started chewing.

Denning didn't know what to do. He was glad he was on speaker phone, and he hoped the press wouldn't notice the chewing noises. He couldn't stop to reprimand Matt without getting into explanations, so he chose to carry on as if nothing had happened while Matt happily worked on his "treat".

Denning finished the press conference and glared at Matt. "That was very bad of you, young man."

The dragon just burped and looked innocent.

"Don't give me that," Denning said sternly. "Now get back in your carrier. And shift back."

Matt once more ignored him, hopping off the desk and wandering about the office. "You take orders about as well as your fathers," Denning observed.

Once Matt finished exploring, Denning looking on to make sure he didn't get into any mischief, the dragon hopped up on the couch in the office, curled up, and fell asleep.

Denning went back to doing paperwork, keeping one eye on the sleeping dragon, who seemed content to snooze on the couch. Denning gave a sigh of relief and hoped it would last until Steve and Danny returned.

Finally, the crisis was resolved, and Steve and Danny returned to collect Matt. Danny went immediately to where Matt was still sleeping on the sofa, gently waking him. "Were you a good boy for Governor Denning?"

"No, he was not," the governor replied. "In the future, gentleman, you need to leave your child at home, no matter how slow things look. I'm not getting stuck babysitting again."

"Yes, sir," Danny said.

"Yes, sir," Steve said.

"Mrrrp," Matt said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So I think this brings us to the end of the Adventures in Dragonsitting thread (I'm saving Grace), but not the end of the verse by any means! Which was your favorite? I like the Danny and Steve ones, because it's fun to see them in over their heads.


End file.
